Per Sempre Tua
Per Sempre Tua is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the seventh case in the city of Pheadmouth and the first one to take place in the Italian Street district. Plot After successfully arresting "The Collector", Christian and the player went to the local wine shop to buy some wine for the party. However, when they arrived, the wine shop's owner and Santorini family's new head, Artemio Santorini, ran to them, saying that his family's gardener just found a buried body of his wife, Samuela Santorini, in their garden. The team then rushed there and found Samuela's body, which they then sent to Aiden. Mid-investigation, the team found Samuela and Artemio's son, Silvio Santorini, burning pictures of his mother. When being asked about this, Silvio angrily said that Samuela must burn like those pictures for making his life like a hell. Later, they found student Monica Pozie arguing with Artemio about Monica's painball area, which Artemio thought was too loud. After collecting enough evidence, the team arrested the family's maid, Tiffany Miller for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Tiffany said that Samuela had treated her badly because she thought that Tiffany was having a romantic relationship with her husband, Artemio. Even when Tiffany's mother died, Samuela did not let Tiffany go to her funeral or even say goodbye to her. Since then, Tiffany cried a lot, leading to the fact that she was depressed. One day, Tiffany went to confront Samuela while she was in the garden. However, Samuela just laughed at her face, saying that her mother was too old and that nobody cared for her. Frustrated, Tiffany grabbed a shovel and hit Samuela a few times, making her unconscious. After hitting Samuela, Tiffany started panicking as she thought that Samuela was dead. She then decided to bury her in the garden. However, she did not realizing that Samuela was still alive then. Judge Park sentenced Tiffany to 14 years in prison. Post-trial, Seamus O'Neill came to station, saying that somebody was harrassing his girlfriend, Giulietta Capecchi, and even sending her disturbing love messages. The player then agreed to go with Seamus to the Santorini family's wine cellar to find Giulietta's phone after her saying that she had forgotten it there. Seamus and the player then found Giulietta's bag and successfully found her phone inside it. After getting Giulietta's phone to Trent, he laughed a lot, saying that the message sender was Monica Pozie. When Seamus and player confronted Monica about this, she was a little embarassed, saying that she had a crush on Giulietta but didn't know that she already had a boyfriend. Monica then apologized to the team for her action. Meanwhile, Ned asked the player to investigate Santorini family's mansion again to see if they had blackmailed Tanner into stealing body parts. They then found a torn paper, which turned out to be a cheque. Per Trent, it was from Artemio sending to Tanner. Additionally, Trent said that Artemio had given Tanner a lot of money. When being asked about the cheque, Artemio denied everything, saying that he did not know about it. However, Ned was not happy with the results, prompting the team to return to the Santorini family's wine cellar and manage to find a picture of Silvio and Tanner there. The team then talked to Silvio, who confessed he already knew that Tanner was "The Collector" the whole time, but he felt sorry for him so he did not tell anything. Tanner and Silvio then became really good friends, but Silvio was sad after Tanner was revealed as "The Collector". Silvio then paid his fine. After all the events, Chief Vinh told the team that the Santorini family was one of the most powerful families in Pheadmouth and that there were high chances of them running a lab to collect body parts for experiment. He then told the team to keep an eye on the family, especially Artemio because he is the most serious suspect. Summary Victim *'Samuela Santorini' (found buried alive in the garden) Murder Weapon *'Burial' Kiler *'Tiffany Miller' Suspects C7Info-ArtemioSantorini.png|Artemio Santorini C7Info-GiuliettaCapecchi.png|Giulietta Capecchi C7Info-SilvioSantorini.png|Silvio Santorini C7Info-MonicaPozie.png|Monica Pozie C7Info-TiffanyMiller.png|Tiffany Miller Quasi-suspects C7Quasi-SeamusO'Neill.png|Seamus O'Neill Killer's Profile *The killer drinks wine. *The killer speaks Italian. *The killer likes gardening. *The killer is female. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Santorini Family's Garden. (Clues: Broken Stone, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Artemio Santorini; Victim identified: Samuela Santorini) *Ask Artemio Santorini about his wife's death. (Prerequisite: Santorini Family's Garden investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Santorini Family's Wine Cellar) *Investigate Santorini Family's Wine Cellar. (Prerequisite: Artemio interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Torn Handkerchief) *Examine Torn Handkerchief. (Result: Italian Handkerchief) *Analyze Italian Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Italian) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Movie Prop; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Ask Giulietta Capecchi about her movie prop. (Prerequisite: Movie Prop restored; New Suspect: Silvio Santorini) *Inform Silvio Santorini of his mother's death. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Burial; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Silvio why he burned his mother's pictures. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Santorini Family's Mansion; Profile updated: Silvio drinks wine and speaks Italian) *Investigate Santorini Family's Mansion. (Prerequisite: Silvio interrogated; Clues: Shovel, Locked Frame) *Examine Shovel. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes gardening; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garden Flowers) *Investigate Garden Flowers. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Wedding Ring, Locked Box) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (06:00:00) *Ask Artemio about his wedding ring. (Prerequisite: Code analyzed; Profile updated: Artemio drinks wine and speaks Italian) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box Gun) *Analyze Paintball Gun. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Monica Pozie) *Question Monica Pozie about her paintball gun at the scene of the crime. (Prerequisite: Paintball Gun analyzed) *Examine Locked Frame. (Result: Family Photo Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Tiffany Miller) *Ask Tiffany Miller about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tiffany Miller identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wine Barrels. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Trash Can, Faded Paper, Stained Plant) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Giulietta's Poster) *Ask Giulietta about her poster in the wine cellar's trash can. (Prerequisite: Giulietta's Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Giulietta drinks wine, speaks Italian and likes gardening) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Italian Threat) *Analyze Italian Threat (12:00:00; Profile updated: Tiffany speaks Italian) *Confront Tiffany about her threat. (Prerequisite: Italian Threat analyzed; Profiles updated: Tiffany drinks wine, speaks italian and likes gardening, Silvio likes gardening) *Examine Stained Plant. (Result: Stain Sample) *Examine Stain Sample. (Result: Paintball Paint Stain) *Ask Monica why she was in the wine cellar. (Prerequisite: Paintball Paint Stain identified under microscope; Profile updated: Monica likes gardening) *Investigate Main Hall. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Wine Glass, Victim's Necklace) *Examine Wine Glass. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Translucent Substance) *Analyze Translucent Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Family Secrets (1/6). (No stars) Family Secrets (1/6) *Ask Seamus about his problems. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets) *Talk to Giulietta about the text messages. (Prerequisite: Seamus interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wine Barrels. (Prerequisite: Giulietta interrogated; Clue: Giulietta's Handbag) *Examine Giulietta's Handbag. (Prerequisite: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Prerequisite: Giulietta's Phone) *Analyze Giulietta's Phone. (09:00:00) *Confront Monica about her disturbing text messages to Giulietta. (Prerequisite: Giulietta's Phone analyzed; Reward: Paintball Necklace) *Investigate Santorini Family's Mansion. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cheque) *Analyze Cheque. (06:00:00) *Talk to Artemio about the cheque. (Prerequisite: Cheque analyzed) *Investigate Santorini Family's Wine Cellar. (Prerequisite: Artemio interrogated; Clue: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Picture of Silvio and Tanner) *Speak with Silvio about his relationship to Tanner. (Prerequisite: Picture of Silvio and Tanner unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Italian Street